The present invention relates to improvements in a copier having a copying mode (an intersheet mode) in which an inter-sheet distinguishing passages in a document is inserted between recording sheets corresponding to the document sheets, wherein the inter-sheet is a colored paper and the like.
The intersheet mode is defined as: when a plurality of document sheets are copied, a colored paper distinguishing passages in a document is inserted between recording sheets corresponding to the document; and further when a cover is attached before the first page, the colored paper is provided.
There are two kinds of intersheet mode relating to the prior art. One is a mode in which copying is not conducted on an inter-sheet (this mode will be called Intersheet Mode I hereafter), and the other is a mode in which the summary of the following chapter and the like are copied on the inter-sheet (this mode is called Intersheet Mode II). The difference between Intersheet Mode I and Intersheet Mode II is that there exists no document corresponding to an inter-sheet in the former. In other words, while the inter-sheet is being fed, copying operation is conducted in the state of no document in Intersheet Mode I. To explain it more concretely, as the advantage of Intersheet Mode is the automatic copy function, especially in Intersheet Mode I, it is preferable to provide an automatic document feed means and it can be said that the automatic document feed means is necessary, and in the case of a copier to which the automatic document feed means is provided, the automatic document feed means must be temporarily stopped when the inter-sheet of Intersheet Mode I is fed. If the automatic document feed means is not stopped, the next document sheet is copied on the inter-sheet of a colored paper.
The following are the summarized explanations of the function of each Intersheet Mode in the prior art.